Bendito ron
by Kirtasha
Summary: España e Inglaterra naufragan en una isla desierta y Antonio se quiere aprovechar de ello. Una noche con demasiado alcohol podría causar situaciones comprometidas, y una fruta afrodisiaca de por medio solo empeora las cosas... Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.


El mar, el segundo cielo en tierra. Aunque en ese momento parecía un campo de batalla. La sangre corría y los cadáveres sobre cubierta se iban amontonando. Entre aquella gente destacaban dos hombres, dos Imperios que no cejaban en su afán de destruirse el uno al otro. Luchaban con espadas, asestando golpes a su contrincante.

-¡Ríndete a la corona inglesa, _Spain_!-vociferó el inglés.

-¡Jamás!-hizo una finta y desarmó al rubio al que no le dio tiempo de recoger su espada.-Vaya, vaya... ¿Soy yo quién ha mejorado o has dejado de practicar con la espada?-le sonrió con burla desafiándole con la mirada. Su sable golpeó la barbilla de Arthur y el moreno notó la respiración agitada de este. Ahí estaba otra vez. Hacía unos cuantos meses que en su interior se había desarrollado un malsano deseo por el rubio. Se relamió los labios sin poder evitarlo. Le hubiera ensartado allí mismo de no ser porque su propio cuerpo se lo impedía. Y si conocía bien al pirata, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. De un rápido movimiento, Arthur cogió la muñeca de su contrincante atrayéndole hasta él y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. El impulso le hizo retroceder y la espada voló de su mano hasta el mar. El rubio se levantó y sacudió un poco sus ropas. Ni siquiera se percató cuando el español se lanzó sobre él hecho una furia, cayendo los dos por la borda.

Sintieron el agua salada calando sus cuerpos a través de sus ropas. El moreno salió enseguida y para su sorpresa, el rubio no estaba allí. Volvió a sumergirse y preocupado pudo observar como el inglés se hundía en el profundo océano. Buceó hasta llegar a él y rodeó su cuerpo llevándolo hasta la superficie. Empezó a nadar hacia la orilla de una pequeña isla con cierta dificultad por la nueva carga que sostenía. Llegó a la arena a duras penas y arrastró el cuerpo del rubio hasta tumbarlo sobre ella. Empezó a golpearle el pecho casi desesperadamente. Se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a hacerle el boca a boca. Notó como unos fuertes brazos le empujaban, haciéndole caer sobre la arena.

-_¡You!¡Bloody git!_¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-Arthur señalaba al moreno como si fuese el mismísimo diablo mientras restregaba la manga de su casaca frenéticamente contra su boca.

-¡Salvarte la vida, estúpido inglés! ¿Qué clase de pirata no sabe nadar?

El rubio iba a contestarle cuando un estruendo llamó la atención de los dos. Ante sus miradas, los dos barcos se hundían en vueltos en llamas.

-¡¿Quién es el gilipollas que ha disparado los cañones sin mi permiso?!-Antonio vociferó enfadado mientras observaba como uno de sus mejores barcos era tragado por el océano.

-_You, bastard_... ¿Te das cuenta de que nos hemos quedado solos, en una isla dejada de la mano de Dios y sin provisiones?-le recriminó como si fuera culpa suya.

-Tranquilo.-se giró hacia él con una sonrisa, como si lo tuviera todo controlado-Alguien nos echará en falta y vendrá a buscarnos.

El inglés le dejó solo y se dispuso a explorar la pequeña isla.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó el moreno con cierta curiosidad.

-A buscar comida. Perdona que no confíe tanto en tu "plan de salvación", probablemente pasemos unos cuantos días aquí y no quiero morir por una tontería así.-sin girarse, siguió su camino, adentrándose en el pequeño bosque tropical.

No podía creer que hubiera naufragado en una isla con el bastardo español. Y lo peor de todo, sin ron. No había encontrado mucha cosa, algunos plátanos, una especie de fruta roja-que de estar envenenada se la daría al español-y unos cocos que no se abrirían con facilidad. Volvió casi arrastrándose a la costa. Se le había echo tarde y tuvo que volver a oscuras. Su comida no sería la mejor del mundo pero a orientación no le ganaba nadie. Lo primero que vio le sorprendió un poco. No fue el hecho de ver al español sin camisa-que también le impresionó-sino el hecho de que aquel bastardo hubiera sido capaz de encender una fogata.

-Ya era hora de que volvieras, me muero de hambre.-Antonio se giró hacia él sonriente.

El rubio pudo observar su torso bien formado, tostado por el Sol. Suspiró casi sin darse cuenta pero agitó su cabeza enseguida, intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dar algo, _bloody spaniard_?-le recriminó el inglés mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno, yo he encendido la hoguera, y sino siempre me queda la opción de arrebatártelo a la fuerza.-volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez de forma más burlona.

Ante la palabrería del español, Inglaterra solo le dio uno de los plátanos sin siquiera mirarle. Antonio no pudo dejar de pensar que de aquella forma parecía un niño enfadado. Cogió el plátano y empezó a pelarlo. ¿Podría habérselo comido de forma sensual y seducir al inglés? Sí, pero no lo hizo. Tenía una forma mejor en mente.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.-saltó el español sin previo aviso provocando la sorpresa del rubio.

-¿Tu muerte es inminente?-no pudo evitar bromear. Ahora su curiosidad se había despertado. ¿Qué sería?

-Ahora vengo.-observó como España se alejaba de allí y se adentraba en el profundo bosque.

Mientras le esperaba se quitó la camisa también, el fuego le empezaba a dar calor.

Antonio volvió con lo que parecían dos botellas de un líquido que conocía demasiado bien.

-Eso es... ¿Ron?-casi preguntó con cierta emoción.

-Si. Puede que yo no sea un pirata, pero me gusta el ron como el que más.-le lanzó una de las botellas, que cogió al vuelo.-Resulta que yo ya conocía esta isla de antemano y guardé unas reservas de ron que tenía en mi barco, ya sabes, por si acaso.-se sentó junto a él y dio un trago.

Por una vez el español había hecho algo bien, bueno, aparte de la hoguera. Quizá no era tan inútil como pensaba. Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, el moreno cogió una fruta roja y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡You, idiot! ¿Acaso quieres morir? ¿Es que no sabes que puede ser venenosa?-el rubio cogió su muñeca y apartó la fruta de su boca, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-¿No sabes cuál es esta fruta, Arthur?-bajó un poco la voz, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. El rubio negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible. España acercó su boca a la fruta y ensanchó su sonrisa antes de morderla.-Pruébala, sabe muy bien.

Inglaterra estaba dispuesto a fiarse de él por una vez. Si el moreno la había probado, eso significaba que no estaba envenenada. Acercó sus labios y le dio un bocado.

-_It's delicious!_-para sorpresa del inglés, el moreno decía la verdad.

-Yo nunca miento. Toma, puedes comértela toda.-le tendió la fruta y pudo apreciar el rostro sonrojado del rubio que estaba extrañado por la amabilidad de éste. Claro que, si la fruta no fuera un afrodisiaco, se la hubiera quedado para él. Si el alcohol no funcionaba, la fruta haría el trabajo restante.

La noche pasaba y las botellas de ron se amontonaban en la arena. Los dos habían empezado a hablar de antiguas guerras, tiempos pasados en los que incluso también estaban enfrentados.

-Aquella vez te dejé para el arrastre.-rió el español rozando su hombro en el del otro.

El contacto con Antonio se le hacía agradable, no sabía si era por el alcohol o por la calidez de su piel.

-He de admitirlo, me derrotaste muy fácilmente.-le miró a los ojos, iluminados por el reflejo del fuego, de manera desafiante-Pero no volverá a ocurrir.

Allí, mirándose, España decidió que había llegado el momento de actuar. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave que el rubio correspondió. Se separó de él lentamente. Los ojos del inglés parecían mirarle sin verle realmente. Se había quedado petrificado. Y ya no sabía si era por el alcohol o no pero, le cogió del cuello acercándolo a él y le devolvió el beso. El inglés recorrió con su lengua la boca del castaño. Nunca pensó que sabría tan bien. Se sentó sobre las piernas del español y entrelazó sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Antonio. Se pegaba todo lo posible al cuerpo del moreno, presionando hacia abajo, haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran. Antonio gemía débilmente cada vez que el inglés se movía sobre sus piernas. El moreno bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de su compañero pegándolo más contra él. Arthur deslizó sus manos por el torso de Antonio, tocando sus pezones. Pudo oír los gemidos del moreno. Estaba sobreexcitado, y eso no era normal en él. La idea de que la fruta fuera un afrodisiaco le pasó por su mente. En cualquier caso, no era importante. Lo único que le importaba ahora era devorar al moreno. Bajó la mano debajo de los pantalones del español, rozando su miembro que ya estaba completamente empalmado. Comenzó a masturbarle de forma rápida mientras lo besaba nuevamente. Los labios de Inglaterra tapaban los gemidos de España, no le dejaba escapar de su lengua. Estaba hambriento, demasiado. No sabía cuantos meses habían pasado ya desde que lo había hecho por última vez. El español gritó de placer corriéndose en la mano de Arthur. Se llevó la mano a la boca, lamiéndose los dedos aún manchados de la corrida de España.

-Ven.-Inglaterra le cogió de la muñeca y lo tumbó en la arena. Se quitó los pantalones y se los quitó al castaño también. Sin preparación, empezó a embestirle, sintiendo la calidez de un cuerpo que nunca pensó probar.

Se acostaron uno al lado del otro. Cuando Arthur despertó junto al moreno casi le dio un ataque al corazón. Miró a los lados. Seguía en aquella maldita isla, al menos se acordaba de eso. Después todo estaba muy borroso. Fuego, alcohol, los labios de Antonio presionando los suyos... ¡Mierda! Se había olvidado por completo del beso, y lo peor de todo es que creía que la cosa había ido a más. Bueno, estaba desnudo, y eso significaba que "algo" había pasado, aunque a él no le dolía el trasero. Al menos él había sido el activo... Buscó su ropa y encontró esparcidos en la arena sus pantalones, la camisa estaba encima de un arbusto. ¿Pero en qué coño estaba pensando anoche? Al pasar vio las botellas de ron junto a los restos de la hoguera y lo comprendió todo. Milagrosamente, no tenía resaca, tomaría aquello como consuelo. Se vistió rápidamente, de lo que no tenía ni idea era del paradero de su casaca.

La situación era penosa, si. Estaban perdidos en la isla, sin nadie que los rescatara y sin provisiones, otra vez. ¡Y se negaba a pasar otra noche con el bastardo español! Lo del ron había sido una mala idea, sin duda, pero había algo más... El no se excitaba así como así. Solo se había comido un plátano y la fruta roja... ¡Joder, la maldita fruta roja! El bastardo español sabía lo que era y aun así se la había dado. Volvió al moreno para darle una paliza, pero no pudo. En cuanto su bota iba a golpear las costillas de España, paró en seco. No podía. En ese momento se veía tan indefenso... Rozó con su índice el rostro del castaño, con extrema delicadeza. Entonces el moreno parpadeó varias veces. Se había despertado. Arthur buscó un lugar para esconderse pero al final decidió que lo más sensato era actuar con normalidad. Se sentó cercan de lo que fue la fogata y aparentó tranquilidad. Por el rabillo del ojo notó como se levantaba lentamente. A diferencia de él, el español si estaba vestido, al menos llevaba pantalones. El moreno se acercó al tronco donde Arthur estaba sentado. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza cuando rozó su hombro con él suyo, recordando el contacto de anoche. Su piel era tan suave, tan cálida... Se dejó llevar por ese pensamiento un instante y apoyó su brazo al lado del suyo, rozando sus dedos con los del castaño. Cuando se dio cuenta del movimiento que había hecho, intentó rectificarlo apartando su mano a toda prisa, pero Antonio se lo impidió. Cogió su mano y, entonces sus miradas se encontraron. El rostro de España contenía una ligera sonrisa. Sus ojos relucían con intensidad, se podía ver reflejado en ellos. El rubio estaba totalmente ruborizado. Se sentía tan estúpido estando nervioso por Antonio. Inconscientemente fijó su mirada en los labios del moreno. Tragó saliva, no pudo evitar que un suspiro se escapara de su boca. En ese momento fue un impulso, terminó con la distancia que les separaba con un beso más dulce del que quiso dar. Movió sus manos al rostro de España, acercándolo más a él. Antonio bajó las manos hasta el trasero inglés, masajeándolo. Sin previo aviso agarró una de sus nalgas, haciendo gemir al rubio apartándose un poco de sus labios. El castaño volvió a unirlos entrelazando su lengua con la de su compañero. El calor invadía sus cuerpos. El pirata había perdido todo control de su cuerpo y su mente. Ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo o por qué, pero le estaba gustando. España pasó una de sus manos por encima del paquete del rubio, presionando un poco.

-Aah... _Spain_, no toques ahí, _bastard_...-jadeó el rubio en su oído.

El español debió tomárselo como una especie de psicología inversa, porque hizo todo lo contrario. Empezó a mover la mano de arriba a bajo un poco más y después la introdujo en pantalón, muy lentamente. Justo cuando España iba a acariciar el miembro del inglés, escucharon una voz.

-¡Hey, _l'Espagne, l'Angleterre_!-era Francia en su barco. Los dos se separaron en menos de un segundo, con la respiración agitada provocada por la excitación del momento anterior y la sorpresa de ver al francés.-¡Vengo a rescataros!-al fin una salvación. De lo que no tenían ni idea era cómo les había encontrado.

En poco tiempo ya habían subido al barco. Arthur encontró su casaca encima de una palmera e intentó tapar su erección con ella. El maldito español le había tentado y había caído en su trampa, otra vez. Ahora llevaban al rubio de vuelta a su país. Habían decidido hacer una especie de "tregua" entre ellos, al menos ese día. Antonio charlaba animadamente con Francis contándole los detalles de su pequeña aventura, omitiendo las situaciones "_hot"_ que habían pasado entre los dos. Se apoyó en la barandilla y echó un vistazo al mar. Da igual los siglos que pasaran, el mar seguiría estando allí y el presente que ahora vivía, algún día se convertirían en recuerdos. Nada era eterno, había perdido la cuenta de las épocas que había visto pasar ante sus ojos. Dio un largo suspiro, algo cansado. El viento mecía los mechones rubios de su pelo. Cerró los ojos. Imágenes del castaño empezaron a rondarle la cabeza. Aún no comprendía lo que había pasado momentos antes. ¿Se habría vuelto definitivamente loco? Mentiría si dijera que Antonio no le parecía atractivo pero nunca se habría imaginado probar los labios del español. Recordó el roce de su piel. Suspiró una segunda vez, aunque no por cansancio.

Notó la presencia del español al lado suya y dio un leve respingo apartándose un poco de él. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, otra vez se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Ves cómo tenía razón? Alguien vendría a rescatarnos.-Antonio le sonrió y el rubio giró el rostro.

Inglaterra apenas soltó un "Sí..." casi inaudible como respuesta. ¿Por qué España se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado? Y él mientras sonrojado como una jovencita.

-¿Por qué estás tan callado?-preguntó Antonio divertido, sabiendo la respuesta.

¿Porque anoche nos acostamos, quizás? O, ¿porque esta mañana íbamos a hacerlo también?, pensó el rubio.

-Tú...-decidió que ya era hora de coger el toro por los cuernos-Como le digas a alguien lo que ha pasado en esa isla...-fue interrumpido por un rápido movimiento del español. El moreno se acercó a su oído. Inglaterra sintió la respiración de España rozando su oreja.

-¿No te gustaría hacerlo otra vez?-su voz sensual hizo que el rubio tragara saliva. No se había planteado repetir con él.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa y le volvió a mirar.

-_I, I don't know..._-estaba sonrojado a más no poder. ¿Y si estaba de broma? No, ese no era el estilo de Antonio. De todas formas no le podía decir que sí, ¿verdad?-_Maybe_.-no pudo decir otra cosa. Mentiría si le dijera que no, pero tampoco se iba a lanzar a sus brazos desesperadamente.

España le miró a los ojos algo decepcionado, pero enseguida recuperó su sonrisa. Alguien gritó el típico "tierra a la vista". Había llegado a Inglaterra. Los dos se giraron a ver la gran isla a la que tardarían apenas unos minutos en llegar. El español le dirijo una última mirada y se fue al lado de Francis mientras tarareaba una canción.

Arthur había desembarcado en el primer puerto que divisaron. Antonio le siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió entre la gente. Quién sabe lo que pasaría cuando se volvieran a encontrar... Porque volverían a cruzar espadas, el destino de los dos estaba entrelazado, daba igual los siglos que pasaran, siempre compartirían esa rivalidad y pasión el uno por el otro.


End file.
